


You're The O To My Google

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Greenberg caught them once, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, No Werewolves, PWP, Secret Sex, Smut, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a little make out session in school, ending up with Stiles being fucked and wearing his boyfriend's hoodie.<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The O To My Google

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sterek one shot ever, hope you like it.  
> All mistakes are mine.

To be honest, Stiles never thought about making out with Derek Hale in the libery at school during lunch time. But at that time he really underastimated his attraction to gay guys, because right now he was doing it. 

He was making out with Derek Hale, star of the lacrosse team and his boyfriend. Derek positioned Stiles on one of the tables somewhere in the back of the libery where they could have their little make out session without anyone interrupting them. 

Last time, Greenberg caught them making out in a class room and neither of them was interested in repeating that.  
The two boys pressed their mouths together, teeth biting down on bottom lips, slightly pulling. Derek's hands were on Stiles' hip, gripping a bit harder now and then. Stiles was literally melting when Derek's tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring it and making him moan. 

He loved making out with Derek. He couldn't think of something he ever loved more than this.  
Well, at the moment he wasn't able to think that far back into his life. He had other things to concentrate on right now. 

Like his boyfriend's hands letting go of his hip, now caressing his skin under his shirt. He had to let go of Derek's perfect mouth for a minute to fill his lungs with oxygen. Derek kissed him down the neck and bit down now an then, leaving little bite marks on Stiles' pale skin. Stiles was wasted. His erection hurt, his cheeks were red and hot and his eyes zoomed out, only focussing his boyfriend. He tugged at the dark hair to bring Derek's mouth back to his own, kissing him like he was drowning.  


"I want you. Now." Derek's voice was low against Stiles' swollen lips. Stiles wasn't able to say something because Derek was already undressing him in some kind of way. He opened his belt, pulling Stiles down from the table and turned him around. 

Stiles positioned his hands on the surface to stop his legs from shaking. He didn't even realize that they were shaking til now.  
Derek pressed his front side to his boyfriends back, making them fit together perfectly. Stiles tried not to moan, but as Derek bit his neck again, he couldn't hold it in. 

Derek shoved Stiles' trousers down, followed by his boxer briefs. He got down on his knees, spreading Stiles' cheeks and started licking over his hole.  
He had to bite down on his arm to hold his moan in and silently cried out when his boyfriend replaced his tongue with one of his fingers. Soon Stiles had three fingers buried inside him. His brain was slowly catching up to the latest events. 

Derek Hale was about to fuck him inside of school. That thought made him moan again. Derek's finger were moving in him, stretching him and making him moan. As soon as his boyfriend found his special boundle of nerves, it became much harder to hold in his moans and cries. 

He wanted to scream, wanted to tell Derek to already fuck him because he couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted the big dick of Derek inside him, making him come.  
"Please," Stiles whimpered just as Derek's finger slipped out of him, making him cry out in frustration. 

He could hear Derek open the zipper of his pants. He could hear him stroking his cock from the way his breath hitched and then he could feel the tip pressing against his entrance. 

Stiles wasn't able to breath for a second or maybe two as Derek started to push in, stretching his muscles even more. Stiles moaned loudly. He didn't want to hold it back. 

He wanted to scream Derek's name and tell him to just push in and do him hard but he couldn't.  
He was still a bit scared of the thought getting cought again. Not to think about the fact that they weren't just making out anymore. 

As soon as Derek's tip was inside, neither of them moved for what felt like years. Just when Stiles was about to say something, Derek pushed in all the way. 

Derek would normally wait for Stiles to get used to his big cock but not this time. 

He started a minute after he pushed in, now moving his dick out of Stiles just to slam back into him. Stiles really tried to be silent but it was hard. Like really, really hard. He closed his eyes when one of Derek's hands let go of his hips just to fist his dick, strocking it. It felt too good. 

The feeling of Derek's dick inside him and the feeling of his hand around his cock was perfect and he was sure about not being able to hold in for much longer.  
"Derek." He moaned quietly just to feel Derek let go of his dick, gripping his chin and turning him to the side, pressing his hungry lips on Stiles'. 

God. 

He was close.  
Stiles started moving back, meeting Derek's trusts, making the other man moan in response. Stiles could tell, that Derek was close too. Both of them breathed faster than normal and Stiles was sweating. Everything felt so hot right now, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I-I'm coming. Der, I'm going to come." Stiles could feel Derek grin. "Me too, babe." His thrusts became faster and harder once more, sending them both over the edge. 

Stiles came on the table, the floor and his shirt while Derek came inside him. As he pulled out of his boyfriend, Stiles could feel the come dripping down his thighs. Derek put his softening dick back into his pants, pulling out a tissue from his pocket to clean Stiles and the mess he made up. Stiles pulled up his pants and closed his belt. 

"Fuck. My t-shirt is ruined." He looked down at his shirt saying "You're the o to my google". Derek sighed and got out of his hoodie, handing it to Stiles and leaving him in a t-shirt. Stiles pulled the hoodie on and smiled at his boyfriend. "Thanks, Der." 

He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and started walking out of the libery. Derek followed him and as soon as he reached him, took Stiles' hand in his own. 

"So glad no one caught us this time." Stiles chuckled as Derek just rolled his eyes. "It was your fault not mine." Derek said, defending himself.  


"Whatever, sour wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed of writing smut but well, don' let your dreams be dreams - right?


End file.
